Lucky
by Mrs.Mellark12345
Summary: Rachels is a big star. Her manager is making her find a boyfriend, real or fake, after she had her heart broken by Jessie. Finn is a single dad raising a special needs daughter and needs money. She asks if he will pretend to date her if she pays him.
1. Chapter 1

"Lucky"

**A/N: A new finchel story! Please Review!**

"You need to get a boyfriend!" Her manager said. "I don't care if he's fake or real, we need more press before you're new album comes out!"

Rachel sighed. She was living her dream but something wasn't right. Three months ago her ex-boyfriend, Jessie, broke her heart.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"Whats up with you! You're acting suspicious!" She yelled._

_"Nothing!" He yelled back, walking into his room. They had separate apartments, so she didn't live here but she wanted an answer, and wasn't leaving until she got one._

_"WHATS GOING O-" She yelled walking into his room, where she saw a naked girl sleeping underneath the covers. "Oh my god." She whispered, tears filling her eyes. He pulled her into another room._

_"You didn't love me?" She said._

_"No way! You're a spoilt litte bitch. I dated you for money, and fame." He said harshly._

_"Fine, I'll find someone better!" She said._

_"No you wont, no guy will EVER love you. They will use you for all you have." He said with a smirk before retuning to his bedroom._

_-End of Flashback-_

"How long do I have to find one?" Rachel asked.

"A week." Her manager said before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>She drove back to her apartment. She heard the radio announcer announce the Britney Spears song, Lucky. She felt tears fall as she head Britney sing:<p>

_"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood Girl" _

_And they say_

_She's so lucky,_

_She's a star,_

_But she cry, cry, cries,_

_In her lonely heart thinking,_

_If theres nothing missing from my life, _

_Then why do these tears come at night._

* * *

><p>She decided to go for a walk. She had to get over Jessie and those harsh words he had said to her. She needed to find an ORDINARY person to date. She heard someone sitting on the park bench. It was a man and he had his little girl laying down with her head on his lap. She listened to what he was saying.<p>

"No sir. Please. I hardly get by now…Do you know what its like to be a single father, having to work your ass off to be able to give you're daughter simple things, not to mention the fact that I'm raising a special needs child!" He said. The little girl stirred but fell back asleep.

"Please! You cant fire me! I need the money!" He said with tears falling. "goodbye" He said, slamming the old phone shut. He stroked his little girls hair. She heard him whisper to his little girl, "Im so sorry baby".

This was the man she was going to use as her boyfriend. She could easily get him to do it since she had money, and he didn't seem like one to cheat. She walked up to him.

"Oh my gosh!" The little girl said, jumping up and giving me a hug. "Daddy! This is Rachel Berry! The one we listen to in the car!" She said.

"Hi, Im Rachel." I said.

"Finn." He said shaking my hand. "And this is Hope, my four year old daughter."

"Im not trying to seem rude but I heard your phone conversation and I might have a solution." She said.

"And that would be?" He said.

"My manager said I need to find a boyfriend, real or fake, by this week. I could pay for you guys, and you would be able to do so much more for Hope."

He looked down at his little girl who was playing on the swings now.

"I'll do it." He said, smiling that his daughter would be closer to feeling normal this way.

**A/N: Do you like it? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucky"

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own glee or any songs used.**

* * *

><p>She strutted into her office.<p>

"Well you look happy." her manager, Marie said.

"I found a boyfriend!" SHe said. "Well not really, but he agreed to fake dating me. he needed money to raise his special needs daughter so its a win-win situation!" She said.

'I'm proud of you, Rachel." Marie said. "Now, they will be straying in your new house. Its huge, you wont have to worry about anything. Its just your boyfriend needs to be living big." Marie said. "I'll give him a call. You need to work on your dancing and then you can go home"

* * *

><p>After an hour and a half of dance she drove back home. She opened the door where she saw the same little girl.<p>

"Rachel!" The little girl said.

"Hope! You cant do this overtime!" Finn said.

"Sorry daddy." Hope said, taking his advice the wrong way. She started to cry.

"No Hopey I didn't mean it like that" He said, comforting her.

"Its ok Hope." Rachel said, rubbing her back.

"Thanks" Finn whispered. I smiled. "Hope can you put your toys back in the box?" Finn said. The little girl ran to her room and started picking up the toys as fast as she could.

"I love her to death." He said. "But she takes things the wrong way. And because of that people pick on her at school, and also because of…the way she is. Because she has down's syndrome." He said before she bolted back in.

"Finished Daddy! Can we do something with Rachel tonight PLEEEEEASE!" She said.

He scooped her up. "If she wants to baby. If she cant we will have a daddy-daughter date. Ok?" She smiled and hugged his neck.

"I'd love to do something." Rachel said.

"Can you take me to the dance !"

"Do you mind Rachel? Hope is crazy about dancing and singing and everything."

"Just like me" She said. "Lets go!"

* * *

><p>She watched the little girl dance amazingly around the room.<p>

"Was it good!" She said jumping up and down.

"Fantastic" I said. She hugged me tight then went to sit on FInns lap.

"You ready to go home Hopey?" He said. She yawned and nodded.

* * *

><p>He carried her into his bedroom and placed her under the covers.<p>

"Can Rachel tuck me in too?" She said.

"Sure" He replied getting Rachel.

"Can you sing for me." She asked.

"What do you want me to sing." Rachel said.

"Anything." She said smiling. "Daddy sings to me usually."

"How about Never Grow Up."

She san the beautiful Taylor Swift song. The end of the song the little girl was almost asleep.

"Daddy, wheres mama?" She asked, sleepily. Finn looked down.

"We will talk about this later, ok?"

"Please daddy!"

"No." He said. "Goodnight." He said before leaving and sitting down in his room with his hand buried in his face.

She wanted to ask what was wrong, but she knew it was too soon.

**A/N: Please Review! Next time- Marie sends Rachel and Finn on a date. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Lucky"

**A/N: Thanks for all the sweet reviews :) Y'all make my day! Again I dont own Glee**

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow you will go on a date with Finn and I already told the press you would be there." Marie said, after Rachel finished recording a new song.<p>

"I wonder if he'll be ready for the paparazzi." Rachel said. "And who will take care of Hope."

"We have a babysitter already booked." Marie said. Rachel smiled and couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>"Just act like we are a real couple." Rachel told Finn before stepping out of the car.<p>

"MISS BERRY!" The paparazzi said. "IS THIS YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND?"

"Yes, This is Finn Hudson, my new Boyfriend." She said, taking his hand.

"CAN YOU TELL US A LITTLE BIT ABOUT YOURSELF!" The paparazzi asked Finn.

"I am 24, I have a three year old daughter named Hope, and of course I'm in love with Rach." He said, pulling her close, wrapping his arm around her waist.

_Rach_ she thought. No one had ever called her that. She smiled and he led her into the restaurant where there was no paparazzi.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Finn." Rachel said, after ordering.<p>

"To be honest I've never been to a place like this." He said. "I'm really happy we are doing this."

Rachel's smile disappeared. Was he using her for her money?

"I did this for Hope you know?" He said.

"What?" She said.

"I needed the money, but she loved you so much. She doesn't usually open up to people that easily and after the way she was with you I couldn't say no." He said.

She smiled. He was such an amazing guy to care for his daughter like that.

"She's an amazing little girl Finn." she said.

"Thanks Rach, for everything." He said with a smile.

* * *

><p>They stepped out of the restaurant hand in hand where the paparazzi was waiting again.<p>

"Can we get a picture of a kiss!" They begged. She looked at Finn. She wasn't sure so he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and giving her a soft kiss.

She kissed back, feeling something she hadn't felt with Jessie. She threw her arms around his neck.

He couldn't believe he felt this way. This was the most amazing thing he had felt in his life. They pulled apart slowly and headed towards the car.

**A/N: Please Review! Coming up- Rachel asks about Hope's mother... What will Finn say?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Lucky"

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :)**

* * *

><p>They arrived at home where Hope excitedly greeted them.<p>

"Rachel! Daddy!" She said, throwing her arms around Finn, then Rachel.

"She was great" The babysitter said, before collecting her pay and leaving.

"Did you have fun Hopey?" Finn said.

"Yea Daddy! She told me stories and we watched Cinderella!" She said excitedly.

"Sound like Fun." He said, scooping her up. "But it's time for bed." He said.

* * *

><p>After putting her to sleep Finn and Rachel sat down to watch a movie. After the movie, rachel realized she had her head rested on Finns chest and he had is arms wrapped around her.<p>

"Finn can I ask you something." She said.

"Sure Rach." He said.

"What happened to Hope's mother?"

He sighed looking down.

"You cant tell Hope. Alright?" She nodded her head. "Her name was Krissy. Well we were high school sweethearts and got married in the middle of our senior year. After we graduated we found out she was pregnant. We had our beautiful little girl Hope. When she arrived and we realized she had down's syndrome, Krissy wasn't sure if she wanted to keep her. It broke my heart, It wasn't Hope's fault she had it. I had decided to keep her. I couldn't let her go. So we fought every night. One night I decided to go out to a bar with my friends, where I caught her hooking up with some random guy. It broke me. We filed for divorce. The last words I heard from her was : I hate you, and I hate that kid." He said. "Hope cant know that she was part of our messy divorce. She shouldn't be blamed like this. Krissy blamed it all on Hope. She's completely innocent, Thats why when she asks her about her mother, I cant tell her." He said.

She wrapped her arms around him, bringing him into a warm hug.

"You are the most amazing guy I've ever met." She said.

* * *

><p>Hope begged Rachel to drop her off at school with Finn today. She said yes, she couldn't say no to anything that little girl asked for. Once they got home they flipped on the TV to E! News.<p>

_-ON THE TV-_

_"So Jessie St. James, ex- boyfriend of pop sensation Rachel Berry, is here to tell us the truth about their nasty breakup." The reporter said._

_"Yes, Rachel treated me like crap. She's selfish, and couldn't care less about me. She is bossy, loud, annoying, and only cares about herself. Everyone thinks she looks like this fun pop star but once you get to know her, you'll never wish you had. She's a horrible person. She claims I cheated on her, but I ended it before, because she is a spoilt little bitch." He said._

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The last 3 words he said was what he used when he broke up with her. She felt tears falling.

"You ok Rachel?" Finn asked.

"No…" She said.

"You wanna talk?" He asked, turning the TV off.

She stayed silent.

"Come on Rach, I told you about Krissy. I promise I wont judge." He said, placing his hand on top of hers.

"I gave him my heart." She said in a shaky voice. "I gave him every tiny bit of it. I really did think I loved him, but he started acting suspicious so I went to his apartment. I asked him what was going on, he said nothing and for me to leave, before walking in his bedroom. I followed him and I saw some naked girl sleeping in his bed. I felt like I had been killed. My heart shattered. Then I asked him why, he said I was a spoilt little bitch. I told him I would find someone better and he said…" She started crying really hard, and Finn held her close. He couldn't bare to see her so hurt.

"H-He said no one would ever love me." She sniffled. He held her closer. He knew she was an amazing girl and didn't deserve any of this.

"Rachel, listen to me. He's a jerk. You're not what he says you are." He said rubbing her back. "You will find someone. You are not a selfish bitch. You are an amazing person. Krissy didn't even want to be near Hope, look at you. You love her no matter what." He said.

"But he's right." She said. "I always dreamed about my wedding. It would be a huge wedding, I would wear a beautiful princess dress. But he's right no one will ever love me." She said. He knew he needed to get her to stop talking and convince her that what she was saying wasn't true so he leaned down and kissed her.

"W-what was that?" He asked.

"Maybe we have a shot. Maybe we don't. Its just a promise, to never give up on love. Even if we are or aren't together." He said. She rested her head on his chest while he took her hand.

"Maybe we do have a shot." She said, smiling up at him.

"You wanna try? Go on a REAL date." He said.

"I'd love to." She said.

**A/N: Ugh Krissy's a horrible person and so is Jessie. How will Finn and rachel's real date go? **


	5. Chapter 5

"Lucky"

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :)**

* * *

><p>The next day Hope came home from school, crying.<p>

"Daddy." She said in tears, hopping in his arms.

"Whats wrong baby?" He said, rubbing her back.

"They were being mean." she said.

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"Lilly and Claire. They said my mommy didn't like me because I was weird." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Now Finn started to cry. Krissy shouldn't have put her daughter through this.

"They say its my fault you guys aren't together." She said.

"Honey it had nothing to do with you," Finn said, playing with her hair.

* * *

><p>A few days later was Finn and rachel's first real date. They snuck out to this little place around the corner of her house, making sure no press was there.<p>

"So tell me about you a little more. What's your family like?" Finn said after they had ordered.

"Well, When I was raised by my two daddies, and when I was six whey started fighting…a lot. My dad left us one day when I was nine. My daddy would get drunk while I was at school and he would come home and yell at me. He told me it was my fault he left that If I would have shut up he would have stayed. I cried myself to sleep everynight. My daddy would come home every day and he would hit me. He would push me to the ground and I would beg him to stop but he kept hurting me. One day my best friends mom was dropping off something when she saw him hit me. She called the police and I lived with her. I went out with this guy named Sam, it was nothing special but then when we broke up, I found out my best friend was pregnant with his baby. So he cheated on me." She said looking down. "I haven't talked to either of them. I have no family." She said.

Finn just looked at her. He never thought anyone would do that to her. How could a father do that to his little girl? He could never do that to little Hope.

"I'm so sorry Rachel." He said, taking her hand. "Thank you for telling me." He said with a smile.

"You're too sweet." She said.

"Well Hope and I, we're you're family now." He said.

"Yea" She said smiling. "You guys are."

**A/N: Next time- Hope makes a friend with someone. And Krissy will be back soon... Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Lucky"

**A/N: Sorry its been a while! I've been trying to write it as quickly as possible! Thank you guys SO much for all the wonderful reviews. They make my day! :)**

* * *

><p>A couple days later Hope came home from school and was so happy.<p>

"What happened today sweetie?" Finn asked.

"I made a friend with this girl named Haley, and she has a big sister named Lucy." Hope said.

"Wait, what are their last names?" Rachel said.

"Evans. Haley and Lucy Evans." She stated. Rachel froze. Finn didn't know what to say, he knew something was up. She pushed it to the back of her mind, she had to be happy for Hope. She gave the little girl a big hug.

"You wanna have them over tonight, maybe their parents can come for dinner?" Finn suggested.

"Yes please daddy!" She said. "You can call them!" She said, running up to her room.

"Okay whats wrong." He asked rachel

"Lucy and Haley Evans. Thats my best friend and ex-boyfriends kids." She said.

"Maybe no dinner…" he said.

"No. I wanna see her. I haven't seen her since our senior year of high school and I miss her like crazy. She's like a sister to me. And plus do you not see how happy Hope is?" She said.

He wrapped his arms around her. "I'll call them. It will be fun."

* * *

><p>That night she sat on her couch and waited. In a few minutes her best friend would be there. She heard a knock on the door and Hope perked up and ran to it, but Rachel opened it.<p>

"Rachel." The blonde girl said, staring at her friend.

"Quinn." Rachel said, leading her in the house.

"This is my boyfriend Finn, and his daughter Hope." She said, as the three girls ran upstairs to play.

"Nice to meet you." Quinn said, shaking Finn's hand. "This is my husband Sam. Lucy is now 7, and Haley is 4." She said.

Sam and Finn went to go sit down and the living room which left Rachel alone with Quinn.

"Look Rachel I'm sorry but-"

"I forgive you Quinn." Rachel said, giving Quinn a hug.

"Are we ok now? Like can we be best friends again?" Quinn said.

"Yes. I've missed my best friend." Rachel said smiling.

"Good because I need some help making an announcement."

* * *

><p>The adults sat down for dinner in Rachels dining room, while the little girls sat down in the kitchen.<p>

"I have an announcement." Quinn said, placing a hand on her stomach. I smiled.

"Shes-"

"IM PREGNANT!" She screamed with joy and Sam got up and hugged her tight.

Finn smiled at me. He took my hand under the table and I started blushing.

"Maybe we can take the girls out for ice cream?" Quinn suggested. We all agreed on the idea and went to a local ice cream parlor.

**A/N: Someone Important will be at the ice cream parlor. I know this one is kind of boring but Drama is coming next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Lucky"

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :)**

* * *

><p>"What would you girls want." Finn said, taking Hope's hand. He looked up and took a step back. "I'm going to the bathroom." He said, quickly rushing away.<p>

"I'll have a vanilla ice cream cone!" Hope said excitedly. The woman who managed the store was standing by the register. I paid for Hope's ice cream when I read the lady's name tag. "Krissy Greene". Finn came out of the bathroom and led me and Hope outside. I could read his face noticing something was worrying him. Sam and Quinn came out with their girls. They all ate their ice cream and we said our goodbyes. Hope climbed in the car and immediately fell asleep.

"Whats wrong Finn?" Rachel asked.

"Thats her." He said.

"Thats who?"

"Krissy. Krissy Greene. Hope's mother." He said. She shut her eyes tight. That lady treated Hope like she didn't matter. She wanted to walk inside and slap her across the face, she wanted to cry.

"She did this to Hope! Hope did nothing." She whispered as tears fell. "She did this to my little girl!"

He was shocked that she had called Hope her little girl but he smiled and took her hand as he continued to drive them back home.

* * *

><p>A couple weeks passed and the Evans family became close with Rachel, Finn and Hope. They came over every Sunday for lunch and the girls would usually catch up and the guys would watch football. That Sunday she told the guys to watch the kids while her and Quinn had some business to take car of. They drove to the ice cream parlor to give Krissy a piece of their minds.<p>

* * *

><p>They arrived at the store where Krissy was sitting down reading a magazine. She looked and recognized it was an article about her and Finn in People magazine. She sighed but sat down. Quinn sat next to her.<p>

"You whole my man, bitch." Krissy said.

"You cheated on the poor man." Rachel said, slamming her hands down.

"He's using you." She said, smirking.

"No, he loves me."

"Sure." Krissy said sarcastically.

"Hey! You're the one who cheated and gave up the perfect little girl!"

"She's far from perfect" Krissy said.

"You think that. She's perfect in my eyes. You know she cries herself to sleep because people make fun of her, saying you hate her. She constantly asks where you are or if its her fault. No four year old should take that crap!" Rachel yelled. "No four year old should think that they are the reason for their parents divorce! I don't want you to go near Finn or Hope EVER again. Don't touch my baby." She yellled.

"Your baby?" Krissy laughed. "I'm her mother."

"You may be her mother, but I'm the closest thing to a mom she has now. I get to listen to her beautiful laugh, but I also have to listen to the most painful sound of her tears. Especially when they're about a bitch like you."

Krissy got up and got in her car. Rachel sighed and Quinn just stared at her.

"That girl from high school never left." Quinn said, forming a smile.

They both laughed and decided to head home.

**A/N: Please review! Coming up- Krissy gets Jealous... **


	8. Chapter 8

"Lucky"

**A/N: Sorry it takes a long time for me to write these, anyways here it is! Have any of you guys seen the hunger games? LOVED IT 3 **

* * *

><p>The girls were all playing upstairs and Finn and Sam were watching the game when they heard a knock on the door.<p>

"The girls must be home." Sam said, and Finn answered the door.

The girl in the door grabbed him and kissed him roughly. He pulled away and pushed her off.

"Krissy!" He yelled. "Leave. now!" He heard Rachels car door close.

"Not yet baby." She whispered into his ear. He took a step back.

"LEAVE!" He yelled. He heard Rachel and Quinn talking, coming closer to the door. Krissy started to undo her trench coat where she was wearing a tiny, tight black dress. She pushed Finn onto the couch and kissed him roughly again, climbing on top of him. He tried to push her off, but he heard a gasp. He pushed her off. He looked at the door and saw Rachel, crying and Quinn holding her hand. Sam walked in the front room and couldn't stand to see Rachel like this. Quinn now started to cry, so Sam got the girls and they left. Rachel burst into tears and ran into her room. She never thought she could feel so worthless.

* * *

><p>Hope walked out of her room and saw Finn, with his head in his hands, crying. She climbed in his lap. "Whats wrong daddy!" Hope said.<p>

"Rachel is mad a daddy." He said.

"Mommy is mad at you?" she said.

"Mommy?"

"Well she's the closest thing I have to a mommy." She said.

"Maybe she will forgive me." He said. "Because I-I I love her."

"Daddy she loves you too." Hope said. "I'm gonna talk to her, ok?"

He nodded but kept crying and Hope walked upstairs.

"Mommy" Hope said, quietly.

Rachel was sprawled across her bed crying. "Mommy?"

"You're the closest thing. I can call you Rachel if you want."

"No mommy is good." Rachel said. The little girl hopped up on the bed and Rachel pulled her close.

"Why are you crying?" Hope asked.

"You're daddy was mean to mommy." Rachel said.

"He is crying too mommy. He says he loves you."

Rachel continued crying. "Baby its nothing." She said.

"Did I do something?" Hope said.

"No, no, no." Rachel said.

"You two are lucky to have each other." Hope said.

Rachel just looked away.

"Are you so mad you're going to make us go back?" hope said.

"Go back?"

"To our old house. Daddy was working so hard, I was home with Elaine the whole time."

"With who?"

"Daddy's sister." Hope said.

"I didn't know you're daddy had a sister. He's never told me about her."

"She died in a car crash." Hope said, playing with her dress.

"I'm so sorry baby." Rachel said, hugging the little girl. "And no, I'll talk to your daddy, ok?"

Hope smiled. "I'm going to bed now" Hope said, walking towards her room. Rachel took a deep breath and walked into the living room where she saw Finn. He was crying really hard talking on the phone.

"No…She just ran off. I would call Elaine but you know. I didn't get to tell her I was sorry. I hope so, I cant live without her. Ok. Bye" Finn hung up his phone and Rachel walked in the room.

"Who were you talking to?" She said.

"Puck. Look Rachel I'm so sorry, she came in and kissed me. I pushed her off, but she heard you and threw me on the couch and laid on top of me. I couldn't get her off. I'm so sorry. I- I love you." He said. she took his hand.

"I believe you but I'm so broken from the past that I think we should continue to fake date, especially for Hope, but just be friends." She said. Finn felt his heart break as she said those words.

"I get it." He said, his voice cracking. "I'm going to bed." He said walking into the spare room.

"Wait, come in my room. I need a friend." She said. He did as was told but felt a tear fall.

"Who's Puck?" she asked.

"My sisters husband." He said, looking away.

"Hope told me about Elaine." She said, giving him a hug, holding him close, feeling his tears fall onto her hair.

"She told me I would find the right girl…" He said. "After the whole Krissy thing but I should have known." He said.

"Don't say you aren't gonna find somebody." Rachel said.

"Can't you see, I wont. I love you Rachel. I don't want anybody else." He said. "I think I'm gonna sleep by myself tonight." he said, leaving the room. Rachel felt horrible after he said that.

**A/N: Please Review!**


End file.
